Boys in the Band
by plug in delaney
Summary: Libertines slash. A bit AU with a new way Peter met Carl.


**"Boys in the Band" **(Point of View: Carl)

A quick primp of the hair...there...perfect. Where are we? Liverpool I suppose. Looks like a good turn out tonight, lots of ladies. Probably all here to see me, heh. A final glance to make sure I look good which, in my opinion, is never impossible, and I strut out to the stage.  
  
The small tour with my band, The Roosters, consists of infinitesimal dank venues and bars around England but at least we were getting some buzz. And with each show comes a few more fans and demos sold so I can't complain. A humble position for an ego as large as mine but everyone has to start somewhere.  
  
The show is filled with raw and passionate energy, leaving both the audience and band members breathless. I am strutting around the stage and consorting most of the energy, because, let's face it- I'm always the star of the show. Backstage I am the star as well, picking and choosing whomever I please for a little groupie action. Not saying there are official groupies for the band but there are girls willing to please us and that's all that matters. Problem is, tonight, I am craving something else.  
  
Ick, I can barely breathe in here. I never thought there was such a thing as too much smoke but with the amount of it in this constricting space with the amount of people scrunched in...I've got to get out of here. I excuse myself from the prying arms of three blonde haired dumbfucks. They are all the same, girls who always try to make conversation with me and fail miserably. How else do complete strangers converse without their bodies for extended periods of time?  
  
I somehow extricate myself from everyone else in the tiny backstage area and with the door opening comes a chilling draft but also fresh air. I inhale sharply and let out a huge sigh of relief as I walk from the sleazy building. Snugging my jacket over me more I breathe on my hands for some minimal heat, not realizing I'm about to run head on to some guy. Swerving as much as a kid with this much alcohol in me can I only collide with his shoulder. "Sorry, man," I pipe out looking back and weakly smiling. Don't want to get beat up tonight, thank you.  
  
"Oh no, it's alright," the small saccharine voice murmurs out. Upon taking another glance I notice that this is not a man but a mere kid, right around my own age it seems. Wearing a ragged jacket a lot like mine with jeans all cut and short on him. He was taller than me and quite tall for such a small voice he has.  
  
"Hey, aren't you the guitarist, Carl?" he meekly adds as he shoves his hands into his pockets, stopping in his tracks.  
  
I nod slightly and unconsciously mimic his movements, "Yeah, and you are?"  
  
"Peter. My sister fancies you. I remember her going on about you and I decided to check you...it...the music out, you know?" he replies smiling genuinely. I am curiously captivated by his voice and ridiculous grin...I just love it.  
  
His sister though, hmm...that Doherty girl, yeah I remember her, family resemblance...but his eyes are wider, like an innocent kid. Big pools of brown- not murky but tranquil and cheerful looking.  
  
But besides that, duh- of course she would go for me. Hell...I'd fuck me! "Nice to meet you, Peter," I say as I extend my hand. I would love to chat more but the cold is really getting to me, I tell him this and invite him into the dinky tour bus for a drink. Smiling, he obliges and follows me in.  
  
Upon hearing no chatter or noise when entering I emit a sigh of content. "Don't know what's gotten into me tonight but I am awfully relieved to get away from all of those people."  
  
"Oh...do you...want me to go? I'm sorry," the lanky boy replies, his shoulders scrunched up and eyes looking remorseful.  
  
Is this kid sensitive or what? "No, no, of course not. I invited you in here, I want you to stay," I state.  
  
Strangely enough I mean it...he seems quite intriguing.  
  
I hand him a beer and ask him if he plays.  
  
He looks up from the floor and says, "Yeah, but I'm not that good. I'm more on writing though- some aren't half bad either...I suppose."  
  
The small smile on his face is rather cute, and dare I say, attractive? Totally. Idle chatter.  
  
"I write the songs for our band as well..."  
  
"Do you?" he seems sincerely interested.  
  
"Yeah...I'd like to read some of your stuff sometime..."  
  
His eyes light up, "Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, totally," I lie. But I would do it again, to see his eyes like that. "Here, sit," I say motioning to the couch...bed...thing in the back of the small bus. Don't want to be inhospitable. "So about your sister...was she here tonight?" I say in attempt to make conversation.  
  
"Oh no, she'd probably kick herself though seeing as we're hanging out. She just loves you and the band," Pete said as he makes himself comfortable on the bed.  
  
I, in the process of finding another shirt to change into, take my sweaty and damp shirt off. I don't know if it's the temperature in the bus or this kid...is it seriously hot in here? "You don't mind do you..."  
  
"Nah, tis fine," he replies taking a swig from his beer and shrugging. I always love to increase my self-esteem, "So...what did you think of us?"  
  
"I think you're incredible and definitely intend on checking you out more," he responds half earnestly and half...seductively?  
  
I can't help myself, "You meaning the band or just me?"  
  
He opens his mouth...looking left, right, and then at me, not saying anything.  
  
"Hope it was just to me," I wink and continue my search for another shirt. I laugh so to not scare him away, just in case. His eyes look down and then back up to me again with a small smirk on his face. "I actually did mean the band..." he answers, rising to his feet, "but it could very well apply to you..."  
  
Before he or I have time to say anything else, I find myself occupying the space we have between us and grabbing his waist to pull him into a kiss. My hands ascend to his neck as I entangle my fingers into his already messy hair.  
  
His hands slide to my back, his rough fingers sliding up and down my bare back...feels incredible. That along with the tricks his tongue is performing in my mouth are plenty enough to make me hard. I can feel that my feelings are reciprocated as I instinctively thrust against his hips and feel the same bump in his trousers. His kissing isn't sloppy or immensely forceful, which is a new concept for me. All the other groupies just want to get foreplay over and done with, but not this kid. Light kisses on the rest of my face and across my jaw are even better. His hands are moving to my front and creep down to my jeans.  
  
I was never expecting this from him, I mean, sure a snog but...I've never been with a guy previously. But before I can ponder protesting, his hands reach my hardness and begin to stroke it. Guy or not this feels good. Really good. I sigh smiling and relax my head back.  
  
His lips busy themselves with my neck and lower as his hands busy themselves with my throbbing need and all I do is moan and take it all in. His mouth lowers- down my chest, planting delicate kisses at random and his hands suddenly stop. I pick my head up and groan to attest but then I see just where his head is.  
  
His chocolate eyes stare into mine, seeking permission to continue. Like he has to do that? I faintly smile and nod breathlessly as his mouth immediately delves into my pelvis. His tongue sliding along my length...the feeling is almost too much.  
  
And the way he's looking at me; his glance is one of compassion, not lust. His eyes aren't leaving mine and I don't dare move mine; the sight of him sucking on me, looking at me like that, might very make me come already...but I wouldn't want that.  
  
This seems too perfect. The feeling is not too different. His soft facial features appear feminine but his technique isn't; perceptually knowing just what I like and need...he must have had practice before.  
  
A bit disconcerting, as this situation is right now...but fuck it- this feels too good to be wrong.  
  
Engulfing me completely, I can feel his throat and this is too much, moaning out his name I am shooting my spunk, which he swallows, every drop he can. A bit lands on his cheek and the end of his hair, but he doesn't look like a whore. Quite angelic actually. His shy smile and shining eyes as he rises is heart breaking. I lick the remaining cum off his cheek and he gives me a small kiss.  
  
"Thanks," he says before heading to the door, leaving me spent and very much in shock.  
  
I try to stop him before leaving, "Wait?" I murmur out of the confusion but he already was outside.  
  
I quickly pull my pants back up and grab the nearest shirt and stumble outside, only to run into a jacketed fellow, once again.  
  
I smile and look up, only to see it's my band mate, not my groupie from earlier.

* * *

I'm going to extend this, hopefully soon. I just loved it and I had another bit all figured out but this is from back in May so I'll try and remember. I'll remember easier if you guys review! Any thoughts about what you liked/suggestions for this or the sequel I'll be happy with!

Thanks!

Cassie x (I have more Libertines slash on a page, which is in my profile)


End file.
